


Why Do We Even Have That Lever?

by princessladybug



Series: Masoch De Sade Universe [2]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Clint is sexy and Phil can hardly stand it, Established Relationship, F/M, Filling in a plot hole, Funny, M/M, Natasha thinks they are gross, Tony makes a big mistake, WRONG LEVER!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessladybug/pseuds/princessladybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling in a plot hole for the Masoch De Sade universe.</p><p>How exactly did Phil, Clint, and Natasha end up on Serenity when they were not near Cardiff?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do We Even Have That Lever?

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me exactly how Clint/Tasha/Phil got thrown into this story.
> 
> So I wrote a drabble, and this is how.
> 
> Just funny and to fill a plot hole.

            “What is this thing?” Clint asked. He had crossed his arms over his chest and was staring at the whirring machine with a look of disdain. They were in civilian clothe today, so the green polo shirt fit his perfectly toned abs deliciously. Not to mention, he had picked a pair of faded jeans to show off his ass on purpose. He knew that his boss was drooling, and there was nothing that could be done.

            Phil Coulson cleared his throat. His civilian clothes consisted of his normal, everyday suit. Not surprising. He waited for Tony Stark to answer them as he snuck a peak at Clint’s ass.

            Natasha was the only one that noticed, and she rolled her eyes. Those two could not keep their hots for each other under radar at all. She was casual too. A pair of yoga pants, a sweater dress, and a nice pair of knee high boots. Not her usual style, but Clint had said she looked very nice, and so she had picked the outfit.

            “It manipulates sub atomic particles,” replied Tony Stark as he fiddled with some controls. “Bruce and I are very nearly close to harnessing the power of time travel.”

            “Yeah, right.” Clint muttered, rolling his eyes. It was not normal for him to be lacking the protection of his sunglasses. Phil noted how lovely his eyes looked as he wore that color of green. Natasha punched him in the arm.

            “No really,” Bruce rolled out from underneath the machine, goggles on his head. “We found a time rift in Cardiff, Wales. All we have to do is shrink the particles and shoot them via satellite into the time rift. Theory suggest that the time rift reassembles the particles into their original state once they reach the destination.”

            “Yeah… it sounds very Willy Wonka style, I know,” Tony was punching in some things on a keyboard as he looked at the holographic screen. “We sent a chocolate bar earlier… no telling where it is. Probably being eaten by a dinosaur.”

            “No way to get the particles back?” Coulson inquired. Fury had sent him to investigate the project for SHIELD, he could not condone a machine that was so unstable.

            “Well,” Bruce answered sadly. “We’re working on that.”

            Natasha was holding Clint’s hand, hoping to keep the younger man from saying something snarky. Phil had the same idea and patted the younger agents back.

            “Well-

            BANG!

            “What the hell did you do?!”

            Clint, Tasha, and Phil were gone.

            Tony was staring at the screen in disbelief. “You told me not to pull that lever, didn’t you?” 


End file.
